Anniversary
by LostInFictionalWorlds
Summary: Klaine Advent drabble challenge 2015. I'm going to try and use this month to take a walk down memory lane and take a peek into some of my old AU's, just to check up on them. Starting with this, from the Until Further Notice and Until Forever verse. These will all mostly be unbeta'd, mistakes are my own, due to my excitement most likely.


**Anniversary**

 **Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent challenge.**

 **I'm going to try and use this month long drabble challenge to take a walk down memory lane and take a peek into some of my old AU's, just to check up on them.**

 **Starting with this, from the Until Further Notice and Until Forever verse.**

 **These will all mostly be unbeta'd, mistakes are my own, due to my excitement most likely.**

 **I will try and link all of these separate posts up to their original stories when I get the chance.**

"So, what's it like?"

Blaine pulls his lips away from his coffee mug and glances up across his desk. Santana stands tall and beautiful, dressed in a pristine, pressed pants suit with her hands on her hips and a quirk to her eyebrow.

"The coffee? It's good, I guess—"

Santana tuts and rolls her eyes while taking a seat opposite him. "Not the coffee, dumbass. Of course it's good, you made it. I mean how does it _feel_? You know, _it?_ You got big plans?" She pronounces, looking at Blaine like he's a crazy person.

Blaine looks bewildered as he lowers his coffee mug to the table, clearly drawing up blanks. Suddenly Santana's expression changes from bored to mildly pleased to utterly ecstatic. "Don't tell me you fucking forgot?" She almost yells with a wide grin.

"Forgot?" Blaine shakes his head. "Forgot wha…oh shit—"

Santana cracks up and barks out a loud obnoxious laugh. "This is priceless. Whatever happened to the sickly sweet love birds, huh? New York's most favourite, famous power couple? You guy's too busy and high and mighty to remember your own wedding anniversary now?"

And then Blaine is chuckling with her and rubbing at his brow. Yes, she's right. Blaine did forget that today was he and his husband Kurt's wedding anniversary. Their _second_ wedding anniversary. And yes it is slightly funny.

But the truth is, that morning when Blaine kissed Kurt goodbye before slipping out of bed and into the bathroom, or when Kurt padded into the kitchen and kissed Blaine goodbye over the breakfast counter, or then when they both kissed each other goodbye _again_ as Kurt stepped in to the elevator and Blaine headed into their home office; nothing _felt_ different or particularly more special than the day before.

From the day they first met they have shared many an anniversary with one another. The beginning of Blaine's personal assistant contract and the day he moved in to Kurt's condo. The first time they kissed. The first time they had sex. The first time they had a real date. Blaine's first year of employment. Their engagement, and so it goes on.

But marriage? This sweet domesticity of two very busy lives entwining into one? If one day a year equals an anniversary and a reason to celebrate or a reason to feel different. Then, Blaine thinks that everyday married to Kurt should be their wedding anniversary.

 _Everyday_ is as special as the last.

Even the shitty ones, when the press become too invasive or a private picture is leaked. The hard and long, tiring days when Kurt is stuck at the fashion house and Blaine in his studio. When they come home late at night and Jester is pawing annoyingly at their ankles and they argue over who should have fed him that morning.

Blaine loves _all_ of their days, spent together. Good and bad, no matter what. They've worked too hard to get to this point not to enjoy what they have together just because it isn't all roses and rainbows all of the time.

Blaine hears the ding of the elevator sound from out in the hallway and smiles to himself as he looks back at Santana across from him. "It feels… the same." Kurt's voice calls out to him and Blaine's body responds to the sound even before his mind can register it. He stands from his desk. "It feels normal and boring and perfect."

Kurt appears in the doorway of the office, looking a little harried with a bottle of champagne in his hand and a guilty expression on his face.

"It feels so, _so_ perfect." Blaine breathes as he strides across the room towards his husband.

Towards his forever.


End file.
